


One of a Kind

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Otoya is a high schooler too, Prostitution, Slow Burn, So chill, hang in there, honestly its just a vent piece, i still dont know how to write smut so uh, lots of bad stuff, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Syo would do anything for his brother. Take on a part time job after school? No problem. Sell himself for the money they needed for basic living? Without hesitation. But things could get a little risky if that redhead boy from his class kept poking his nose in where it didn't belong.





	One of a Kind

Syo Kurusu felt the strong calloused roam through his damp blonde hair. A playful nip on his collar bone made him hiss at the larger person on top of him. He would have glared at the man, but at the customer's request, he had obediently put on a blindfold. It's not like he didn't get the request a lot, but it wasn't like he enjoyed being groped by strangers while he couldn't see. But it wasn't as if he took the job to enjoy it. Money was money, even if it was dirty.

  
Most of his clients like the fact he was small and, although he did have a good muscular structure, thin. But most of them were older men, married with kids, and just playing around with a fresh young thing. Syo knew that, he was used to it, that's the way life was. He was also complimented on his unusual blonde hair, he kept it somewhat long, but not long enough to reach passed the nape of his neck. Just long enough to be lightly pulled, but not long enough to give them complete domination.

  
This one though, he was still young. He was gentle and playful, newer clients and younger ones often were. This man was taking his sweet time too. Older men just wanted to get it over with so they could return home to their wives. That didn't matter. The longer he took, the more he would have to pay, the more Syo could make. It might even make it more enjoyable for him.

  
"You're so warm, Himi." The male purred in his ear. He could feel the ring on the man's hand brush against his ear. Not a wedding band, more like a class ring with how the ovular stone protruded from the band.

  
The blonde gritted his teeth. He hated that name. Damn Ringo straight to hell for giving him such a name. Sure other's felt like he was the princess of their 'bar' but they didn't need to address him as such. Just cause he looked girly didn't mean he needed a name like that.

  
'We could always just call you by your real name, but you wouldn't like that much, would you?' He remembered Ringo saying that with a teasing grin. It just seemed like his special way to pick on the young blonde without having him retaliate.

  
Syo felt a warm limb enter him. After such a long time of doing the same old thing, it didn't even bother him anymore. But still, he wished he could see the man's face. To pretend like they were actually lovers for the short time they had together. It was to much like a fantasy, one that would never come true. After all, whores didn't know what love was. Syo wanted to sigh, the voice in the back of his mind -that strangely sounded like his boss- told him that he wasn't a whore. Then what should he call himself.

  
The man shifted, his hand swept over Syo's pale chest, almost as if he were searching for something that wasn't there.

  
"Himi." He whispered again. "I love you."  
The blonde held in a laugh. This guy didn't know love. If he did, then he was in the wrong place for that.

"Mama." Syo called out, zipping up his white, outermost coat. On cooler evenings everyone was forced to dress warm, not matter how close they lived to the bar. "To take a sick day is to lose money." That was their creed. Well it was Ringo's creed. He hated when any of them got hurt or sick.

  
"Syo-chan." Ringo called out, his long curly pink hair flowing in the nonexistent breeze. Like usual, he was dressed as a woman. Frills and ribbons suited him well. Even his fingernails were painted a glossy blue that perfectly matched his eyes. To Syo, Ringo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Maybe it was because, even though he was the boss, he was kind and caring. To everyone, not just his workers. If he saw someone beat up on the street he would bring them in and clean them up. Ringo was the kind of person Syo thought would have a million stray cats at home. "Going home?"

  
"Yeah." He nodded to the head host.

  
Ringo was always the number one host. Nobody could outshine him, not that many even tried. Then again, most of the other people who worked as hosts at the bar didn't know as much as Ringo. After all, Ringo and his husband were the owners. They had opened up the bar with hope of it being a famous restaurant one day. But their dreams were dashed soon after opening, so they went with plan B. Although Syo wouldn't have minded working as a waiter if they had made it into a restaurant. But somehow, maybe because they had been working at this line of work for so long, Syo could hardly see Ringo as a five star chef.

  
The pink haired host was the one that brought Syo there, just like so many others. But Syo guessed his circumstances were very different from the others working there. After all...

  
"You'd better hurry home. If you skip school tomorrow, I'll be mad." Ringo puffed out his cheeks, giving his girly aura and even more adorable feel.

  
"Fine." Syo called out childishly. "Bye Mama."

  
"Be good my little princess."

  
Syo didn't retort back. He didn't have the energy to. He still had to go home, even though his apartment wasn't far, and do his homework. Mama Ringo would threaten to cut his hours again if he brought home bad grades. It was such a funny thing for the older male to get angry with him about. Syo already knew he would be working there after he graduated from high school, so what did it matter if he got bad grades?

  
Maybe it was just the parental side of Ringo coming out. After all, a long time ago Ringo had been a father. But he and his husband, Ryuya, didn't talk about it much. In fact, Syo knew so little that he didn't even know if they had adopted or one of them had it with someone else. But the blonde understood, it was personal. Everyone had things they didn't want to talk about.

  
The walk to his apartment complex was short, but cold. The chilled wind wrapped itself around him, making him shiver. And the cold didn't even seem to wear off once he was inside.

  
"I'm home." His teeth chattered. No one answered him.

  
Flicking on the light he shrugged off his coat and had another look around the two bedroom apartment. "Another night alone." He whispered to himself.

  
Usually he shared this home of his with his younger brother, Kaoru, but the other blonde often disappeared for days, sometimes weeks, on end. It wasn't as if Syo worried about what he was doing, according to the school attendance he showed up even on nights when he didn't come home. Syo had to constantly remind himself that he and his younger half were both eighteen, and he didn't need to worry about Kaoru's every move.

  
"Homework." He muttered to himself, grabbing a few books from his room and setting up at the only table they had. The placed it in the living room so they could watch the small, old, T.V. while they ate, but it doubled as a desk. Sitting on the floor, he glanced at his books.

  
"How boring." He couldn't help but think.

Within his life he didn't think he'd ever need to know what A plus B to the second power over the square-root of C was. He'd never need to know if he poured this chemical on that then they would explode. He gave no shits about whatever it was Shakespeare was trying to get across. He didn't care about school, because there was no point. The only reason he still went was because Mama Ringo made him.

  
And he didn't know where he's be without the pink haired man.

"Syo. Syo." The blonde felt a warm hand touch his back. "Syo."

  
He blinked his eyes. Before he could even register in his mind what was happening the first thing he knew was that his back was not happy. It shot with a jolt of pain when he straightened. Then, as he rub the sleep from his eyes with one hand and the small of his back with the other, he realized.

  
"I fell asleep." He shouted standing up quickly only to sink back down. His blue eyes fell on his half finished homework.

  
"I've been trying to wake you up for a while now." Kaoru looked down at him with a small, yet guilty, smile. He was already dressed for school and looked ready to leave.

  
"You should have tried harder!" He playfully yelled at Kaoru. "Put my stuff in my bag for me please and I'll be ready in three- no make that two minutes."

  
He rushed out of the room to grab his uniform and brush his teeth. To minimize time he only need to put on his pants, his hair could be brushed at school. Breakfast could be had at school. Thank goodness Kaoru had come home, he might not even had been up to work his shift, and Ringo would scold him.

  
"Really!" He rushed out of his room, shirt half on.

  
His brother laughed.

  
Just another day in what Syo thought was his average life.


End file.
